


Geschwisterliebe

by Glimmjoy



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: Für Sting ist seine Schwester Lucy seit sieben Jahren verschwunden.Endlich sieht er sie wieder und die Anderen stellen fest, dass nicht alles so ist wie es scheint...wie es schien.





	Geschwisterliebe

**Author's Note:**

> Ein altes FF, was ich gefunden habe. Ich hab das vor ca. 3 Jahren geschrieben.  
> Schreibt mir, was ihr denkt.

**Geschwisterliebe**

 

**Prolog**

 

Äußerlich saß er ruhig neben seinem Freund. Man sah ihm weder an, dass er gekämpft und dabei die Frustration, die Unsicherheit und die Angst, die er hatte (was er aber niemals zugeben würde) an den Attentätern, welche nun am Fuß des Hügels, auf dem sie saßen, lagen, ausgelassen hatte. Noch den Sturm aus Fragen, der in seinem inneren tobte. Die meisten Fragen, nein, eigentlich alle hatten mit einem Thema zu tun, von dem er nicht mal seinem besten Freund (der neben ihm saß), welcher wie ein Bruder für ihn war, erzählt hatte.

Sein Vater, wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, der das Thema kennen würde, war vor einigen Monaten gestorben. Ihm machte das nichts aus. Er mochte sein leiblicher Vater gewesen sein, aber für ihn war er eher ein Fremder. Den einzigen den er als Vater anerkennen würde war der Drache Weissologia. Aber auch wenn Jude, sein leiblicher Vater, ihm nicht wichtig war, so war es doch seine Schwester. Sie war mit den Kernmitgliedern von Fairy Tail vor sieben Jahren verschwunden.

Rouge merkte natürlich, dass sein Freund in letzt Zeit irgendwas beschäftigte, da er öfter lange still und nachdenklich ins Leere starrte. Doch er wusste, dass, wenn Sting nicht selbst darauf zu sprechen kam, nicht einmal der Teufel es aus ihm herausbekommen würde.

Immer noch schweigend liefen sie den Hügel herunter, wo Frosch und Lektor schon warteten und machten sich zur Gilde auf.

 

**Willkommen zurück**

 

Sting lehnte an der Wand des Ganges und betrachtete die Lachymaübertragung. Gerade wurde die Gilde, die den achten Platz gemacht hatte vorgestellt. Fairy Tail. Als erstes sah man einen rosanen Haarschopf. Sie waren also wirklich zurück. Dann kamen auch die anderen in Sicht. Und dort stand sie. Seine Schwester.

Das goldblonde, schulterlange Haar umwehte ihr Gesicht und ihre haselnussbraunen Augen glitzerten vor freudiger Erwartung. Er musste unweigerlich lächeln bei diesem Anblick. Sie hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, was ihn vermuten ließ, dass sie in den sieben Jahren nicht gealtert war. Dies hieße sie wäre immer noch ein Jahr jünger als er, da er durch einen Zauber sieben Jahre im Alter zurückgeworfen worden war.

Als die Lachymaübertragung zum nächsten Team wechselte, zog er missbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte sie noch nicht ausgiebig genug betrachtet. Frustriert schloss er die Augen, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen nahm er endlich ihren Pfirsichgeruch wahr.

Jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Genervt öffnete er die Augen. "Was?"

Rouge deutete nur stumm auf den Torbogen am Ende des Ganges. Sofort war seine Wut verflogen und ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Bauch breit. Gleich würde er seine Schwester sehen. In Fleisch und Blut.

Er war der erste, der in die Arena trat und er strahlte seine Schwester an in Form eines breiten Grinsen. Dabei hob er seine Arme und reckte die Fäuste in die Luft. Für umstehende sah es so aus, als würde er die vielen Fans im Publikum begrüßen, aber eigentlich bedeutete es ein <Willkommen zurück> für seine Schwester.

Als kleine Kinder hatten sie sich diese Zeichensprache ausgedacht und nutzten sie auch weiterhin, auch wenn sie Älter wurden.  
Seine Schwester schien nicht überrascht ihn hier zu sehen. Sie machte ebenfalls zwei unauffällige Zeichen mit der Hand. <Mitternacht, am Südtor> Dann strahlte sie ihn auch an. Die Spiele konnten beginnen.

 

**Gefühlsauf- und ab**

 

Sting konnte es einfach nicht lassen seine Schwester zu betrachten. Wie sie sich bewegte, mit ihren Freunden redete und lachte.  
Einmal hatte Natsu etwas gesagt, dass so leise war, dass Sting es nicht verstehen konnte. Lucy allerdings schon, denn sie keifte: "Das lässt du schön bleiben." Daraufhin meinte Natsu: " Du bist komisch Luce."

Beinah wäre Sting losgerannt, um Natsu zu verprügeln, tat es dann aber doch nicht, da 1.) dies ziemlich auffällig gewesen wäre und 2.) Lucy Natsu längst eine Kopfnuss verpasst hatte. Darüber musste Sting schon wieder lächeln.

Und dann sollte Lucy kämpfen. In seinem Magen zog sich alles zusammen. Er hatte Angst um seine Schwester. Wieso war sie eigentlich überhaupt im Team? Dadurch, dass ihre magische Kraft versiegelt worden war, durfte sie keine allzu große magische Energie haben. Doch als er sah, wie sicher Lucy in die Arena trat, zwang er sich tief durchzuatmen. Sie würde das schon schaffen.  
Der Kampf begann. Aber Lucy stand nur in der Verteidigung. Obwohl sich mehrere gute Angriffsmöglichkeiten boten, nutzte sie diese nicht. Irgendwas stimmte dort nicht.

Sting beobachtete Lucy genauer und bemerkte die regelmäßigen Blicke, die sie in die Tribünen warf. Er folgte ihrem Blick und landete beim Master von Fairy Tail, welcher ein kleines Mädchen auf den Schultern trug. Und dahinter: Haare. Er stieß Rouge an: "Sieh mal!", mit dem Finger deutete er auf die Haare, "Flare erpresst mei... die kleine Fee"

Das war gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Beinah hätte er <meine Schwester> gesagt.

Er erhob sich, um die Haare zu vernichten, doch jemand kam ihm zuvor. Natsu. Er ließ sich erneut zurücksinken.  
Lucy ging nun in die Offensive.  
Sting griff nach seiner Flasche.  
Sie holte einen Schlüssel hervor.  
Er schraubte den Verschluss auf.  
Sie rief zwei genau gleich aussehende Wesen.  
Er begann zu trinken.  
Plötzlich stand eine zweite Lucy auf dem Kampfplatz, allerdings im Handtuch.  
Sting verschluckte sich und begann zu husten.  
Das Raunen was durch das Publikum ging, wobei die meisten davon männlich waren, brachte ihn ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag zur Weißglut.

Sein einziger Trost war, dass seine Schwester ebenfalls nicht glücklich über sich selbst im Handtuch zu sein schien. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sie allerdings kaum Zeit, um sich darüber aufzuregen.

Sting wäre beinah die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt, als sie mit einem Zauber unglaublich viel magische Energie freizusetzen begann. Sie sollte nicht so viel Kraft haben. Die Versieglung verhinderte dies.

Und dann war die Energie verschwunden. Neben sich hörte er Orga sagen: "War wohl zu stark für sie."

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wäre der Zauber zusammengebrochen, hätte es eine Explosion oder ähnliches gegeben. Hier wurde die Kraft absorbiert und zwar von außerhalb. Wie schwach muss man sein, um sich von außen helfen zu lassen."

 

**Ich liebe dich, Schwesterchen**

 

Er sah seine Schwester schon von weitem. Sie rannte auf ihn zu. Er öffnete die Arme und sie sprang hinein. Er umschloss sie, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Atmete tief den Pfirsichgeruch ein. "Lucy", murmelte er, "meine Schwester. Du bist wieder da. Hier, bei mir." Immer wieder murmelte er dies.

Irgendwann blickte Lucy nach oben. Als er in ihre braunen Augen schaute rollte eine einzelne Träne über die Wange. Sie wischte sie fort. "Nicht weinen."

"Ich habe dich vermisst, Schwesterchen"  
Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
"Ich dich auch, Bruderherz."

 

**3-Frage-Spiel**

 

Sie saßen auf der Bank. Lucy hatte sich zusammengerollt und den Kopf auf Sting's Schoß gelegt. "Okay, 3-Frage-Spiel", meinte Sting. Wenn sie sich lange nicht gesehen hatten nutzten sie es um das Wichtigste, was in der Zeit passiert war, herauszufinden. Jeder durfte dem anderen 3 Fragen stellen.

Statt zu antworten begann Lucy: "Warum bist du noch so jung?"

"Ein Zauber hat mich um sieben Jahre zurückgeworfen.  
Und warum bist du noch so jung?"

"Für mich ist die Zeit sieben Jahre stehengeblieben.  
Wer ist dein bester Freund? Abgesehen von Lektor?"

"Rouge. Er ist fast wie ein Bruder für mich.  
Was ist vor sieben Jahren passiert?"

"Erst waren es normale S-Klassenauswahlprüfungen. Dann ein Kampf gegen Grimoire Heart, weil Zeref auf unserer Insel war und dann hat der Drache Acnologia die Insel versenkt. Mavis, der erste Master von Fairy Tail hat in Form eines Geistes die Insel gerettet, musste aber die Zeit in dieser anhalten und konnte sie erst nach sieben Jahren wieder auftauchen lassen.  
Wie ist es so in Sabertooth?"

"Ander als in Fairy Tail sind Kameraden nicht so wichtig. Das einzige was zählt, ist ob du stark bist oder nicht. Schwache werden rausgeschmissen bzw. gar nicht aufgenommen. Trotzdem ist sie mir wichtig......irgendwie....  
Was ist mit der Versiegelung?"

Bei seiner letzten Frage stockte sie kurz.

"Wie meinst du das?"

Leicht verärgert meinte Sting: "Ich denke du weißt, wie ich das meine. Heute beim Kampf, der letzte Zauber. Durch die Versiegelung deiner magischen Kraft solltest du eigentlich nicht in der Lage sein soviel an Magie aufzubringen. Das hast du aber, also?"  
Sie seufzte.

"Nach dem wir wiedergekommen sind und beschlossen hatten and den Magischen Spielen teilzunehmen mussten wir natürlich trainieren. Wir haben selbst an unseren eigenen Gildenmitgliedern gemerkt, dass wir nicht gerade stark waren. Mitten im Trainigscamp wurden wir von meinen Stellargeistern überrascht. Sie hatten offenbar Probleme in ihrer Welt. Das war aber nur ein Vorwand, denn stattdessen haben wir eine Willkommen-zurück-Party gefeiert. Als wir erneut in der richtigen Welt waren mussten wir erfahren, dass ein Tag in der Stellarwelt, drei Monate in unsere Welt sind. Für dieses Problem bekamen wir Hilfe von einer dunklen Gilde. Crime Sorcire. Sie hat drei Mitglieder. Alles Verbrecher die bereuen. Urtear hat Zeitmagie. Sie erklärte uns, dass sie einen zweiten Magietank in uns öffnen könnte. Aber durch die Versiegelung nutze ich diesen ja schon. Ich habe es ihr erklärt. Wir haben die Versiegelung aufgelöst. Innerhalb der nächsten Wochen werde ich Stück für Stücke mehr magische Kraft anwenden können. Und wenn es schiefgeht ist sie rechtzeitig da, um sie erneut zu versiegeln."

Sting wickelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger.

"Und deine Dragon-Slayer-Kräfte? Wirst du sie wieder anwenden können?", fragte er weiter.  
"Ich weiß es nicht."

Dann schwiegen sie. Bald darauf wurden Lucy's Atemzüge tief und regelmäßig. Sie war eingeschlafen. Auch Sting konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Er sollte Lucy wohl zurück bringen. Das würde ein Problem werden. Aus Fairy Tail würde ihm niemand glauben, dass er sie schlafend auf einer Parkbank gefunden hatte.

Buff. Sting schreckte hoch. Ein Mann hatte sich neben ihn auf die Bank fallen lassen. Er hatte eine blitzartige Narbe über dem Auge. Laxus, aus Fairy Tail.

"Lucy hat also einen Bruder. Hat sie nie erwähnt.", meinte er.  
"Du hast uns belauscht", stellte Sting fest. Laxus zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Als Lucy an mir vorbei gerannt ist hab ich mich nur gefragt, wo sie so spät abends noch so schnell hin muss."  
Nun zuckte Sting mit den Schultern. "Solange du es niemandem erzählst..."  
Diesmal konnte er das Gähnen unterdrücken.

"Ich kann sie zurück tragen", durchbrach Laxus die entstehende Stille. Sting nickte. Daraufhin stand Laxus auf und hob Lucy vorsichtig hoch. Auch Sting erhob sich.  
"Danke."  
"Kein Problem."  
Dann verschwanden beide Richtung ihrer Unterkünfte.

 

**Beobachtet**

 

Erza trat neben Lucy, die gespannt darauf wartete, dass der Wettbewerb verkündet wurde.  
"Hey, Lucy. Warum starrt Sting dich an? Will der was von dir?"  
Obwohl sie sehr leise gesprochen hatte, hatte Sting genug gehört, um den Zusammenhang zu verstehen. <Verdammt, lass dir etwas einfallen, schnell.>

Lucy drehtesich mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erst zu Erza und als diese auf Sting zeigte zu diesem um. "Das hat er auch gestern den ganzen Tag gemacht.", setzte Erza hinterher.

Eine Idee schoß Sting durch den Kopf. Bevor er nachdenken konnte führte er sie aus. Er beugte sich über das Geländer und spuckte in den Sand. Danach drehte er den Kopf weg. Aber den geschockten Blick von Lucy sah er noch und es zuckte ein kurzer, heftiger Schmerz durch seine Brust.

Doch einen Augenblick später hörte er Lucy's Stimme.

"Erza, verstehst du den Sinn dahinter eine Person die ganze Zeit anzustarren, nur um ihr, sobald sie herüberschaut, zu zeigen, dass man sie verachtet?" Ihre Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Lachen und Sting musste ebenfalls ein Grinsen verstecken. Dann wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spielfeld zu, wo das Kürbismasskotschen den Wettbewerb ansagte.

 

**Pass auf dich auf**

 

Der Gang in dem er saß, war leer. In der Arena hatten die Kämpfe begonnen. Er hätte sie leicht über die Lachymaübertragung verfolgen können, aber er beachtete den Bildschirm ihm gegenüber nicht. <Verdammt> Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand, holte sich jedoch nur blutige Fingerknöchel. Trotzdem schlug er gleich nochmal zu.

Klak, klak, klak. Schritte nährten sich ihm, doch er beachtete sie genauso wenig, wie die Arenakämpfe. Die Schritte hörten direkt vor ihm auf. Der Geruch nach Pfirsichen stieg ihm in die Nase. Jetzt blickte er doch hoch. Da stand seine Schwester und musterte ihn stumm. Er starrte zurück.

Plötzlich zog sie die Luft scharf ein.  
"Sting, was hast du wieder gemacht?"

Perplex schaute er weiter zu ihr hoch ohne zu antworten. Sie seufzte und holte einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten hervor. Wo sie den schon wieder her hatte war ihm ein völliges Rätsel. Lucy griff nach seiner Hand und tupfte ihm mit einem Wattepad Desinfektionsmittel auf die Fingerknöchel. Es brannte, doch er rührte keinen Muskel. Während sie ihn behandelte redet sie auf ihn ein.

"Auch wenn du verloren hast ist das noch lange kein Grund sich selber wehzutun."  
Protestierend lenkte er ein: "Ich hab mir doch nicht selber wehgetan."

Sie zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, dann sprach sie weiter, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. Doch ein neckender Tonfall mischte sich in ihre Stimme.

"Außerdem hast du doch früher auch immer gegen mich verloren und es hat dich nicht großartig gekümmert."  
Sie wollte ihn ganz klar aufmuntern.  
"Du bist ja auch meine Schwester. Und da war es im Kampf und nicht wegen Transportmitteln. UND außerdem waren wir da noch Kinder.", maulte er, doch trotzdem hob sich seine Laune etwas. Ihn gleichzeitig zu ärgern und dabei seine Stimmung zu heben schaffte auch nur sie.

Ihm kam eine Idee, die ihm ein böses Grinsen aufs Gesicht lockte.  
"Mir ist gerade eine Idee gekommen, wie wir herausfinden, ob du deine Dragon Slayer Kräfte wiederhast."  
Vollkommen ahnungslos sah sie ihn fragend an.  
"Ich steck dich einfach in einen Zug."

"Na warte. Das gibt Strafe." Sie nahm die Hände von seiner Hand, die inzwischen verbunden war und fing an ihn durch zu kitzeln. Sting fing an zu lachen und versuchte sich zu schützen, doch sie setzte sich auf sein Becken, womit sie dies verhinderte.  
"Hahaha...ok...hahaha... ich er...ha...ergebe...hahaha...  
mich.", brachte er unter Lachern hervor. Sie ließ von ihm ab und er setzte sich auf. Er keuchte immer noch.

"Wir sollten uns nicht zu oft treffen, sonst fällt es auf", meinte er, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie nickte, dann war es wieder eine Weile still. Schließlich stand sie auf.  
"Du musst gehen." Es war mehr eine Feststellung und sie klang resigniert. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Dann löste er sich, fing aber an sie dafür zu kitzeln.  
"Zum Glück bist du genauso kitzelig wie ich", meinte er dabei grinsend.  
Vor lachen schaffte Lucy es nicht ein einziges Wort hervorzubringen. Erst als er von ihr abließ sagte sie japsend: "Okay, für nächstes mal weiß ich was passiert, wenn ich dich durchkitzel."

Dann ging sie den Gang entlang zurück. Lächelnd saher ihr nach. "Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte er.  
Er stand immer noch lächelnd da, als Rouge auftauchte. Rouge sagte nichts, dachte sich aber seinen Teil zu der fröhlichen Stimmung von seinem Freund.

 

**Wut**

 

Er hatte große Angst.  
Gestern, am dritten Tag der Magischen Spiele, war eigentlich nichts allzu spannendes passiert. Fairy Tail hatte zwar einige sehr beeindruckende Siege gewonnen, aber das hatte nichts mit Lucy zu tun. Außerdem fehlte ihm Yukino. Wegen dem verlorenen Kampf gegen Kagura hatte man sie rausgeworfen.

Sting war nicht so dumm sich gegen den Master aufzulehnen, aber es fühlte sich an, als hätte Yukino ein Teil seines Herzen mitgenommen. Sie hatte ihm, wenn auch unbewusst, all die Jahre geholfen über Lucy hinwegzukommen. Mit ihrer Magie und ihrer freundlichen Art hatte sie ihn jedesmal an Lucy erinnert.

Und Minerva war als Mitglied im Team eingesetzt worden. Doch Momentan schwamm sie mit fünf anderen Mädchen und einem Jungen in einer riesigen Wasserblase. Eines dieser Mädchen war Lucy.

Er hatte Angst um Lucy. Er wusste, dass sie Minerva mit ihren Stellargeistern nicht schlagen konnte. Mit ihren Dragon Slayer Kräften schon, aber es war nicht mal sicher, ob sie die je wiederbekommen würde, geschweige denn jetzt.  
Und er wusste wie grausam Minerva sein konnte. Er hatte Angst.

Jedoch hatte er kaum Zeit sich weiter mit ihr zu beschäftigen, da der Wettbewerb schon begonnen hatte. Trotz seiner leisen Hoffnung, dass doch einer der beiden aus dem Wasserball fliegen würde, bevor einzig und allein Lucy und Minerva dort drin wären, wusste er ebensogut, dass dies nicht eintreten würde. Minerva war zu stark und Lucy zwar nicht ganz so stark (momentan), dafür aber Entschlossen.

Natürlich wurde seine Hoffnung enttäuscht. Lucy und Minerva waren die einzigen die übrig geblieben waren. Die enttäuschte Hoffnung wurde sofort durch die Hoffnung ersetzt, dass Minerva Lucy einfach schnell aus dem Wasser werfen würde. Doch genau wie vorher wusste er, dass dies wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nicht passieren würde.

Am Anfang ging noch alles gut. Dann klaute Minerva Lucy's Schlüssel. Jetzt wurde es wesentlich schlimmer, aber noch war es nicht das Limit. Sting biss die Zähne fest zusammen, damit ja kein Laut aus seinem Munde dringen konnte.

Und dann sagte Lucy etwas Falsches. Minerva fing an Lucy zu verprügeln. Wenn sie so weitermacht, würde Lucy sterben.

In der Arena brach Tumult aus. Das Publikum und die Moderatoren waren entsetzt, Fairy Tail unglaublich wütend und Sabertooth,...bei Sabertooth da lachten einige sogar. Das alles bekam Sting jedoch nicht mit.

"MINERVA."

Er brüllte so laut, dass er selbst die Moderatoren übertönte, die ein Mikrophon besaßen.

"DAS REICHT. HÖR SOFORT AUF."

Tatsächlich hörte Minerva auf Lucy zu treten. Verwirrt, ein seltener Ausdruck bei ihr, sah sie zu Sting hoch. Dann riß sie sich zusammen.

"Wieso sollte ich aufhören? Ich will noch ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr haben. Welche Beziehung hast du überhaupt zu ihr, dass du mir sowas befiehlst?"

"SIE IST MEINE SCHWESTER, VERDAMMT."

Gerade war noch Getuschel, und auch Kommentare vom Kommentator zu hören gewesen. Jetzt war es vollkommen still. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.  
Minerva durchbrach diese Stille indem sie anfing zu lachen.

"Dein Schwester? Dieser Schwächling? Das hast du nie erwähnt. Aber ich kann dich verstehen. Du musst dich ja gerade zu schämen sie als Schwester zu haben."

Sie fasst Lucy grinsend am Hals und schlug ihr in den Magen.  
Sting atmete schwer. Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und wollte über das Geländer in die Arena springen, wurde aber von irgendjemand festgehalten. Ohne die kleinste Mühe schüttelte er diesen ab, da sind aber schon andere zur Stelle und hielten ihn. Er wurde von seinen Gildenmitgliedern angestarrt und das Publikum sah abwechselnd von ihm zu Minerva, wie beim Pingpong.

"Du hast keine Ahnung. DU HAST KEINE AHNUNG WIE ES IST, DEINE KLEINE SCHWESTER FAST STERBEN ZU SEHEN, WEIL SIE ZU GROSSE MAGISCHE KRAFT HAT. UND DANN ALS DIESE VERSIEGELT IST, DEINE SCHWESTER BEI DEN UNENDLICHEN VERSUCHEN STÄRKER ZU WERDEN, ZU BEOBACHTEN. WIE SIE ES DURCH DIE VERSIEGELUNG NICHT SCHAFFT UND DARAN VERZWEIFELT. DU HAST KEINE AHNUNG, ALSO ERZÄHL MIR NICHT WIE ICH MICH ZU FÜHLEN HABE."

Noch immer kämpfte er gegen die Arme die ihn festhielten an.

Während dies alles passierte, öffnete, von niemandem gesehen, Lucy die Augen. Doch diese waren nicht braun, wie sonst, sondern leuchteten in einem geheimnisvollem Weiß. Auch sah man keine Pupillen. Ihre Augen könnte man mit zwei kleinen Monden vergleichen.

Plötzlich spürten alle in der Arena eine unglaublich hohe Kraft, wodurch alle in der Bewegung erstarrten, selbst Sting.  
Minerva's Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als sie von Sting, zu dem sie gerade noch geschaut hatte in Lucy's Mondaugen blickte.

Dann dehnte sich eine Welle von Lucy aus. Sie war kaum sichtbar, nur das leicht aufschaukelnde Wasser und ein schwaches Glimmern verrieten sie. Auch war sie nicht heiß, kalt oder stieß jemanden zurück. Stattdessen begannen Lucy's Wunden zu heilen, bis das Blut auf ihrem Körper und ihrer Kleidung wie aus dem Nichts herbeigezaubert aussah. Das Heilen der Wunden nahm nur wenige Sekunden in Anspruch. Danach hing Lucy erneut schlaff an Minerva's Hand um ihren Hals. Es herrschte immer noch absolute Stille in der Arena.

Dann hob Lucy ihren rechten Arm, so langsam, dass es jeder mitbekam, aber so schnell, dass Minerva nicht reagieren konnte. Lucy packte Minerva's Handgelenk und im nächsten Moment hallte ein Knacken von einem brechenden Knochen durch die Arena. Minerva schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und öffnete die Finger von Lucy's Hals, doch das Handgelenk wurde weiterhin von Lucy umklammert. Eine zweite nicht zu schnelle, aber nicht zu langsame Handbewegung schleuderte Minerva aus dem Wasserball und gegen die Arenawand, wo diese bewusstlos liegen blieb. Auch Lucy schloss erneut die Augen und stürzte aus dem Wasser. Doch sie wurde gerade noch so von Sting aufgefangen. Vorsichtig legte er sie in den Sand. Er begann mit einer Hand ihre Wange zu streicheln. In seiner Stimme hörte man die blanke Panik.

"Lucy. Schwesterchen. Wach auf. Was wenn du die Augen nicht wieder aufmachst. Du kannst mich doch nicht alleine lassen. Lucy."  
Im nächsten Moment saß ein kleines blauhaariges Mädchen neben ihm und fuhr mit Magie über Lucy's Körper. Auch ihr Ausdruck war besorgt, machte aber kurz darauf Erleichterung platz. Sie seufzte.

"Ihr fehlt nichts. Keine äußerlichen oder inneren Wunden. Sie ist nur erschöpft."

Auch in Sting machte sich Erleichterung breit. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er lächelte sogar. Dann wandelte sich dies in unermessliche Wut. Er drehte sich in Richtung Minerva, die gerade benommen aus den Trümmern herausstieg. Diesmal stürmte er ungehindert auf sie zu und rammte ihr sein Faust ins Gesicht. Sie flog erneut auf den Rücken und er kniete sich über sie und begann auf sie einzuschlagen. Dabei brüllt er: "Ich werde dir jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib brechen, Schlampe. Ich werde dich umbringen. Ich werde..."

Trotz einer kurzen Schockphase waren Wachen schnell zur Stelle und zogen Sting von Minerva weg. Er wehrte sich mit allen Kräften, während er brüllte: "Nein, lasst mich ihr geben was sie verdient hat. Lasst mich sie umbringen.", doch gegen so viele Wachen kam er nicht an.

Dann stand Laxus plötzlich vor Sting. Beruhigend redete er auf Sting ein.

"Sting, beruhig dich. Sie entwischt uns nicht, du kannst sie später verprügeln, aber da braucht dich jetzt jemand."

Dabei deutete er auf Lucy. Sting hörte sofort auf sich zu wehren und schaute zu seiner Schwester. Braune Augen blickten ihn an.

Sofort war er wieder neben ihr. Die Wachen hatte er dabei leicht abgeschüttelt, da diese ihren Griff gelockert hatten.  
Er nahm Lucy in den Arm. Drückte sie fest an sich, atmete tief ihren Pfirsischgeruch ein.

"Auch wenn ihr nichts fehlt, sollten wir sie trotzdem in das Krankenzimmer bringen", hörte er eine Stimme. Er ließ Lucy los und nahm sie im Brautstil auf seine Arme. Zügig lief er auf den Gang, der Richtung Krankenzimmer führte, zu.

Doch kurz davor setzte er Lucy noch einmal ab und lief zurück in die Mitte der Arena, aus der die Wasserblase inzwischen verschwunden war. Dann suchte er seinen Master in der Menge. Als er ihn entdeckt hatte, rief er so laut, das er erneut alle übertönte:

"Ich habe über die Jahre in denen ich bei Sabertooth war viel toleriert. Sogar den Rauswurf von Yukino, aber das ihr meine Schwester verletzt habt, war zuviel." Mit diesen Worten riss er sich das Gildenzeichen vom Arm und warf es in den Sand.

Danach kehrte er zu Lucy zurück, nahm sie wieder auf den Arm und trug sie ins Krankenzimmer.

 

**Epilog**

 

Sting hielt Lucy's Hand. Lucy selber lag im Bett. Sting schloss die Augen und drückte ihre Hand gegen seine Stirn. Er war so froh, dass ihr nichts passiert war. Zumindest nichts, was Wunden zurück gelassen hatte.

"Tut mir leid", hörte er Lucy sagen. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen.

"Was tut dir leid?"

"Wegen mir hast du Sabertooth verlassen."

Ungläubig sah er sie an.

"Ist das dein ernst? Ich bleibe doch nicht freiwillig in einer Gilde, die meine kleine Schwester halbtot geschlagen hat."

"Aber sie war dir wichtig und so schlimm war Minerva gar nicht", entgegnete Lucy.

"Lucy, sie hat dich verprügelt bis du bewusstlos geworden bist. Es war meine Entscheidung auszutreten. Dann trete ich halt einer anderen Gilde bei."

Er machte eine kurze Pause.

"Was meinst du, ob Fairy Tail mich aufnimmt?"

Er versucht die Stimmung aufzulockern, was ihm nur halb gelang. Wenigstens kamen sie vom Thema Minerva weg. Jedesmal, wenn ihr Name fiel kochte die Wut erneut in ihm hoch.

"Hälst du uns nicht für schwach, Bruderherz?"

Die Frage war mit Sarkasmus gestellt, aber er beantwortete sie vollkommen ernst.  
  
"Selbst wenn. Sie haben dich zum Lachen gebracht und das ist das einzige was zählt."  
  
The End

 


End file.
